Vocaloid: Orphaned
by Kioxi
Summary: After a tragic accident which leads to the death of their parents, twins Kagamine Rin and Len are left living in a care They think everything will be fine, but when they are adopted by two very different people, can they really keep their promise to stay together? Rated T/M depending on what happens later
1. Lost and Found

**Vocaloid: Orphaned**

_**Chapter One: Lost and Found ~ Kagamine Len's POV**_

I sensed the smoke before anyone else did. It crept in through the window of the bedroom I shared with my twin sister, Rin. While she slept on, I lay awake, watching the flames lick at the curtains. I had to do something, but what? It was impossible to put the flame out before it reached one of us. I had to get Rin out of there. I slipped out of bed and, dodging the flames, shook my sister's shoulders. She mumbled irritably. "Go away."

"Rin, you have to wake up," I hissed. "Look." She rolled towards me, rubbing her eyes.

"I said, go awa-" Her voice trailed off as she caught sight of the orange blaze behind me, and she clung to my hand. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Shh," I whispered. "We don't have time to talk about this. We just need to wake Mama and Papa and get out of the house, okay?" Rin nodded slowly, and I pulled her from our bedroom and into our parents'. "Mama! Papa! Wake up!" There was smoke in the air thick enough to make me cough, and I couldn't see Mama or Papa.

"Mama?" Rin whimpered. "Where are you?"

"...Rin...Len..." a weak voice rasped. We turned to see a figure in the doorway, its face badly burned, its clothes still on fire. Papa. Rin backed away, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist pleadingly. "You have to run..."

"Where's Mama?" I asked. Papa stared right at me, his eyes full of tears, and I suddenly knew the answer to my own question. Mama was dead. Rin stayed oblivious to this fact, and glanced between Papa and I questioningly.

"Well?" she asked innocently. I had to bite my tongue to stop the cruel truth spilling out. My main priority was getting her out of the house, away from the fire. I looked at Papa.

"What about you?" I asked slowly. He sighed.

"Don't worry about me, silly boy. Just take your sister and run. I love you both." I wanted to hug him, but I kept back, aware of the flames charring his clothes. Instead, I nodded, blinking back tears and trying to be strong for him and Rin. I was the man of the family now, even though I was only eight. I had responsibilities.

"Goodbye, Papa," I whispered, tugging Rin past him and down the stairs. She looked back over her shoulder.

"What about Papa? He's coming too, right?"

"He said not to worry," I said quietly as we neared the front door.

"But-"

"Shh, Rin! We have to go!" She stared at me for a long moment, her azure optics fixed solemnly on me. Finally, she nodded.

"Right," she whispered. "Let's go." I shoved the door open and pushed Rin out first. Suddenly, there was a creaking sound, and a beam crashed down behind me, making me jump and Rin scream. I quickly dashed out of the house, pulling her with me until we reached what I judged to be safe. I glanced back at the flaming inferno that had once been our home. Where was Papa? Was he still inside, trying to get out? Or had he given up, knowing there was no escape?

A crowd was beginning to congregate at the end of our street, murmuring and whispering. Some people openly pointed at us, savouring the new gossip. Our neighbours, Leon and Lola, were having a field day, chattering away about us right in front of our faces, like they were rubbing in the fact that our house had just burned to the ground. Charming.

"Len," Rin whispered, clinging onto me. "What do we do now?" As if to answer us, suddenly a bunch of people stepped forward. One of them was wearing a suit and tie, and he knelt down in front of us.

"Hello, children," he said softly. "My name is Kasane Ted. I'm very sorry for what's happened to you, but I'm here to help you in any way that I can. Would you like to come with me? We can give you a place to stay until things are officially sorted out." I nodded mutely, clutching Rin's hand. Ted nodded, leading us over to a blue car. A redhead with twin drill bunches was already seated inside, and she looked comfortingly friendly. "This is my sister, Teto. She works at the nearby orphanage-" Teto threw him a warning look. Rin and I stared at him. "The nearby _children's home_," he corrected himself.

"Is that where we'll be staying?" I asked.

"Yes," Ted nodded. "You'll be staying there until you're 16 and old enough to take care of yourselves." I nodded. Rin squeezed my hand, and I squeezed it back to reassure her.

"We'll be fine," I whispered in her ear. She nodded uncertainly. Teto started the car, and I think I must have nodded off at some point, because suddenly we were outside a large building with a red door and white walls, like some kind of fairytale cottage. Rin nudged me sleepily.

"It's pretty," she mumbled. Teto smiled at her.

"You think so? There are lots of children here. I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends."

"We don't need new friends," I muttered. "We've got each other." Teto nodded sympathetically.

"Of course," she nodded, dropping the subject. As much as I hated to admit it, I quite liked Teto. She didn't pry into your business like most adults. She didn't give you pity because she felt sorry for you. She was just...nice. She opened the door to the cottage for us, and smiled encouragingly when we hesitated. "Go on in. Everyone's asleep right now, but in the morning you can meet them all properly, okay?" Rin and I nodded as she led us into the kitchen and gave us mugs of hot chocolate to sip. Ted followed us in silently, sitting down opposite.

"So, kids, what are your names?"

"I'm Kagamine Len, and this is my twin sister, Rin," I said, speaking for both of us as I usually did. Rin nodded shyly. Ted pulled a funny face, which made Rin giggle.

When we finished our drinks, Teto led us up a flight of stairs and down a corridor. "This is the bedroom you'll be staying in. You'll have to share, if that's okay." We nodded in unison. We were used to sharing. I scanned the room. One bookcase. Two windows. One desk. One bed...one bed? I looked at Teto, and she looked back apologetically. "We've run out of beds, you see. I had to move one into the room next door, since there are four brothers that refused to sleep in different rooms.

"What are their names?"

"Oh, well, there's Kaito, Nigaito, Akaito and Taito," she replied. "The Shion brothers. All the same, and yet very different at the same time. Kaito's obsessed with ice cream, Nigaito barely speaks two words at a time on account of his shyness, Akaito's boisterous and loud, and Taito's quiet and is always getting into scrapes. They're a handful, to say the least." I pondered on that for a while, wondering if maybe we could befriend these brothers. Rin looked like she was thinking the same. "Well, I'm gonna turn in for the night. I'll see you two in the morning, 'kay?"

"Sure," I nodded. "Night, Teto. And thanks."

"No problem," she grinned, flicking off the light and shutting the door behind her. Since Rin and I were already in our pyjamas, we quickly slid under the covers and cuddled up to each other like we did when we were small. Well, smaller. I wrapped my arms around Rin and held her tight. Her blonde hair tickled my face, and her blue eyes stared into mine.

"Len?" she whispered.

"Mm?"

"Everything's going to be okay, right?" I stared at her. Her face was very earnest and solemn, and her eyes were like bowling balls in size. I'd never seen my twin sister look this scared.

"Yes," I murmured, stroking her hair and cuddling her close. "Everything's going to be okay. I promise."

**A/N: THE FEELS ;3; oh, God, I can see this is going to be a very dramatic story. I've planned out a basic storyline, but I honestly don't have the foggiest idea whether it's going to change or not...which is why you should definitely keep reading if you want to find out...hint hint. Please feel free to leave any reviews or suggestions for what happens next, and I'll read as many as I can. Thank you for reading, and watch this space for more chapters!**

**- Kioxi**


	2. Torn

_**Chapter Two: Torn ~ Kasane Teto's POV**_

I woke up at 5AM to the sound of yelling and screeching, and immediately guessed who the culprits would be; the Shion brothers. Apart from Nigaito, they were always fighting, and it was super hard to pull them off each other once they got started.

"Alright, you two, break it up!" I yelled, grabbing Kaito and Akaito by their scarves and yanking both of them away from each other. They glared at me for breaking up their fight, before returning their death stares to each other.

"Dumbass," Akaito growled.

"Idiot," Kaito retorted.

"Stupid!"

"Midget!"

"I'm taller than you!"

"Are not!

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

"Are _too!"_

"You're just jealous!" Kaito smirked. Akaito blinked.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you're...you..." He glared at his brother. "I hate ice cream." Everyone went silent. Kaito was stunned. Even Akaito seemed surprised with himself. I stared at them both. Slowly, Kaito's watery blue eyes filled up with tears.

"Why would you say that?" he sobbed, clinging onto me and burying his face in my shirt. "That's so _mean..._" Akaito shook his head violently.

"N-No, I'm sorry! Don't cry! Aw, jeez..." he sighed, patting Kaito's head. Both of the thirteen-year-olds looked at each other. Kaito sniffed. Then he attacked Akaito with a hug.

"That's okay! I wasn't really mad at you~" he giggled cheerfully. Taito and Nigaito exchanged confused glances. Akaito awkwardly patted his brother's back.

"Uh-huh..." he nodded doubtfully. I rolled my eyes. Just another typical day in the Home.

"Teto? Can I talk to you for a second?" Ted called from downstairs.

"Sure, just a second!" I answered, gently prising Kaito off me and heading back down the stairs. Ted was waiting for me in the office. Three people were sitting opposite him; one woman on her own, and a couple. The woman had short brown hair, big brown eyes, and was wearing a red dress printed with cherry blossoms. The man had brown hair and glasses, and had his arm wrapped around a second woman; a tall blonde with purplish-blue eyes. The couple are both dressed in smart businesswear. They're obviously well off. All three of the visitors smiled at me. "Hello," I said. "How can I help you?"

"These people would like to adopt two of our children," Ted smiled. "This is Hiyama Kiyoteru and his wife Lily, and Sakine Meiko."

"Oh, how nice," I nodded, seating myself at my desk. I looked at Ted. "You've never introduced me to these people before, Ted."

"Oh, I showed them around the other day. You were at a careworkers' meeting, so I decided not to bother you and took care of it myself."

"Ah," I murmured. "Well, have you seen any children you think you would like to consider adopting?" The brunette, Meiko, spoke first.

"There's a very sweet looking blonde girl...I think her name's Rin, and she looks about thirteen..as soon as I saw her, I thought she'd be a perfect little girl to adopt," she smiled. I nodded, turning to Kiyoteru and Lily.

"Well, we've seen a lovely young boy around the same age. Len, I think?" Lily nodded. "A bit quiet, but with our little one, that's sure to change." I blinked.

"But...aren't Rin and Len twins?" I asked slowly. Ted sighed.

"Yes, but-"

"We can't split them up! They're inseperable! You know it's wrong!"

"Teto, we can't deny these people a child."

"Why the hell not?!" I yelled. The three visitors blinked, staring at me. Ted sighed apologetically.

"Teto, I'm sorry, but we'll just have to break it to them gently..." he mumbled.

"I- fine..." I plastered on a false smile. Ted turned back to the visitors.

"There are a few forms for you to fill out before we continue..." He passed over a few sheets of paper and began to explain how they should be filled out. I leaned back in my chair, staring up at the ceiling. Only one thought swirled through my mind; one question I was yet to answer.

How was I going to break this to the twins?

_**Kagamine Len's POV**_

Rin and I were seated on our bed, playing imaginary games with our stuffed animals. Being thirteen, we might have been a little old for imaginary games, but neither of us cared. We were content in our own little world, just Rin and I. I made my stuffed monkey crawl up Rin's arm, making her squeal with laughter. Suddenly, the door opened, and Teto poked her head inside.

"Hey, guys," she smiled. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure," Rin nodded. Teto walked in, closing the door behind her and perching on the edge of our bed. "What's up?"

"I-I have some news for you...you're going to be adopted." We froze.

"Adopted?" I echoed. "By who?"

"Well, there's a very nice couple who want to adopt you, Len," Teto explained. "Mr and Mrs Hiyama. They have a little girl called Yuki." She turned to Rin. "And there's a lovely young woman who likes you very much. Her name's Sakine Meiko. She doesn't have any other children, but she shares a house with a few other young women, so you won't be all alone." Rin and I stared at Teto as the truth of her words sank in. We were going to be adopted...by different people? Not together? But...

"No!" Rin yelled. "I'm not leaving Len!"

"I'm not leaving Rin," I agreed sharply. "I promised I'd look after her."

"I know, but Mr and Mrs Hiyama are very wealthy, and you'll have a wonderful life-" 

"I like my life _now_, with Rin and you and Ted and Kaito and the others!" I protested. "You can't make me go!"

"True," Teto sighed. "But if you change your mind, I'll be downstairs." With that, she left our bedroom, closing the door softly behind her. Rin and I stared at each other.

"I don't want to go," she whispered. "Do you?"

"No."

"But...you'll have a brilliant time...your new parents will be loaded, and you'll have everything you want."

"I want _you_, Rin. I want to stay with you. We're twins; they can't tear us apart!"

"But it'll hurt Mr and Mrs Hiyama if you say no-"

"I don't _care_," I hissed. "I'm not going, and that's final." Rin nodded slowly. "Oh, no. You're considering it, aren't you?"

"Well, no, of course not-"

"You can go if you want to, but don't blame me if you get lonely," I sniffed, turning away from her.

"Len, don't be like that-" 

"Do whatever you want, Rin," I grumbled. "Leave me out of it." There was silence for a little while. Then I heard little sniffling sounds, and slowly turned my head. Rin was crying, of course. Her eyes were crushed shut, and tears trickled down her cheeks. "Hey, don't cry. I didn't mean it. You're such a baby, Rin."

"I don't want to leave you. I won't go," she sniffled. "I won't go with her."

"Now you're just being silly. Of course you're going."

"But you just said-" I rolled over towards her, catching her hands and holding them tight.

"I know what I said. I was being selfish. If you really want to go with this Meiko woman, then you go. It doesn't mean we're not twins anymore."

"But we'll have different names-"

"Shh, idiot. You won't forget me, and I won't forget you. Then one day, when we're old enough, I'll come and get you." 

"Then what?"

"I don't know. Maybe we'll get married." She stared at me. "I'm kidding." We both laughed a little.

"So...what are you going to do? Are you going to go with Mr and Mrs Hiyama?" 

"Maybe," I shrugged. "It'll be a little boring stuck here on my own."

"And if you go, you'll have a new little sister." There was an edge to her voice as she spoke. I nudged her.

"No one could replace you, you know that," I sighed, wrapping my arms around her and hugging her tight. She snuggled against me.

"Promise you'll never forget me?" she whispered.

"I promise. And I promise we'll keep in touch; we'll call, email, write...and I'll ask the Hiyamas if you can visit."

"I'm sure Meiko won't mind you coming over," she nodded.

"Mm."

"Yeah." We looked down. Slowly, I glanced up, and found her staring back at me. I hugged her quickly, burying my face in her golden curls.

"I'll miss you so much," I whispered. "But don't worry. Everything'll be fine. I promise."

**SO UM, YEAH. CHAPTER TWO IS OVER. These chapters are gonna be short, I know. My good friend Emma constructively informed me that my first chapter was a bit too fast paced, which is totally fine. It was more of a prologue, which is probably why. However, in future, when more is going on, I'll strive to make my chapters much longer! It's so I can spread them out more, having them in different stages. Anyway, peace out, yo.**

**- Kioxi**


End file.
